


Saber’s Sexual Exploits

by LycanQueen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, he also eats them after he kills them, he eventually kills all his partners so don’t expect any of them to last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: Saber is the Argonian Dragonborn. He’s also a cannibalistic serial killer who sometimes likes to play with his food.First time writing smut so please be nice. Constructive feedback would be great. Let me know what other tags you want me to add. Will also take requests for future victi- (ahem) partners. Read notes at beginning to see guidelines if you have a request.





	Saber’s Sexual Exploits

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so if you have a request here are some basic guidelines you need to be aware of.
> 
> WHAT I DONT WRITE  
> 1\. I don’t write M/M stuff. It’s not my personal preference, no offense intended to anyone who reads or writes that, it’s just not my cup of tea.  
> 2\. I don’t write rape. (But I’m okay with writing about cannibalism?) I know but it’s just not something I’m comfortable with.  
> 3\. I don’t write bathroom kinks. No shit or piss. Other than that, I think I’m open to whatever. 
> 
> If someone really wants Saber to partake in anything from above, than I’m afraid someone else will have to write. I’m perfectly okay with that so long as they credit me. 
> 
> HOW TO MAKE A REQUEST  
> Just leave it in the comments. I just need at least one of three things.  
> A person, a kink or a scenario. I need something to work with. You can give all three if you want. Just please be respectful.

Erdi still has no idea how she ended up here. Well, she supposed that was a rather vague statement. She knew how she got into one of the many unused rooms in the Pelagius Wing, she had the key after all. She also knew how she was persuaded to go in to the scary and dusty area of the palace. 

What she didn’t understand is why the Dragonborn, hero of Nordic legends, chose to have her of all people in the wing, one hand over her mouth to quiet her moans as two scaled fingers thrust in and out of her cunt. Even though they were in a rarely used wing, someone could still hear Erdi if she became too loud. That was why she had a firm hand keeping her quiet and pressed up against his chest. 

She remembered when she’d first seen the Dragonborn when he walked into the Blue Palace. She’d heard stories of the Argonian dragon slayer (she doubted there was any one in Skyrim who hadn’t.) but seeing him was quite different from hearing tales in a tavern. A towering figure, face hidden behind an ebony helm and a great sword strapped to his back. The only hint at his race was the black scaled tail that trailed behind him. 

Of course her fellow maid Una had to spoil her fun and keep her from watching or listening to the proceedings. Always spoiling her fun. 

Erdi was pulled away from those thoughts when the Dragonborn, Saber, began a pace that made her toes curl. She whined as her hands wandered from being fisted in her robes to wrapping around the neck of the black scaled Argonian behind her. She felt his chuckle rumble against her back in his chest as he was now clad in simple clothes instead of his armor. 

She’d never had an Argonian before but she was starting to see the definite merits of being with one. The scales on his fingers created an amazing feeling as they rubbed along her walls. While some may think that the scales would make the experience painful with their roughness, Erdi found the drag against the inside of her cunt to be an enjoyable and unique sensation. Even if the scales were as rough as others imagined, Erdi was already so wet she doubted she would have needed any extra help even if it was necessary. She shivered as he brought his mouth close to her ear. 

“So sorry I can’t pleasure you further, but we can’t have you drawing attention to us with all your moaning.” His fingers sped up, making her even wetter. 

‘Godsdamn him.’ Erdi thought to herself. His voice rasping in her ear and his fingers were certainly not helping her contain the volume that he was talking about. Every nerve in her body was tingling as she whimpered against his hand and tried to grind herself down on his fingers.

“Why don’t you put those restless hands of yours to use and untie your laces?” He asked, curling his fingers inside her. 

Erdi flushed bright red and froze. She didn’t think he’d be the kind to... take command during intimate moments. Erdi herself wasn’t all that adventurous when it came to sex, if she were to be honest. She then felt Saber begin to remove his fingers. 

“Erdi.” He said in a warning tone. That was all her needed to say for her to get his point. He’d stop if she didn’t do it. Her fingers scrambled to undo the laces of her bodice. Peeling the top part open, she sighed as the cold air met her already hard nipples. 

“Good girl.” He crooned and his fingers not only were thirst back into her cunt, he was moving them even faster. “Now, touch yourself.” 

Erdi immediately squeezed both her breasts and moaned. Playing with her nipples and pressing back against him. She was getting so close. She moaned when Saber ran his tongue along the side of her neck before biting her earlobe with sharp teeth. She could feel a knot inside of herself coiling and getting tighter and tighter. A few flicks of her clit with his thumb and she let out a loud keen against his palm, she came. He kept up his pace, letting her ride it out before eventually coming to a stop. Erdi was breathing heavily when Saber pulled his hand away from her mouth. 

“You feel so good, squeezing tight around my fingers.” 

Ever after having just orgasmed, his words made Erdi shiver. Saber smirked and his lime green eyes went dark. “Do you like hearing me talk?”

“Yes.” Erdi whined. That was all it took for him to cover her mouth again, and add a third finger. 

“You take my fingers so well. A shame I can’t let anyone else hear you.” 

With his voice and the extra finger thrusting into her and a faster and harder pace, Erdi could feel another orgasm steadily approaching. She moaned loudly against Saber’s hand when he thrust his hips against her ass and she could feel him hard through their clothes. 

“It’s too bad I can’t listen to all your noises while I bounce you on my cock.” He growled, rubbing her clit with his thumb. “If you could make noise I’d have you begging while I had you riding me. Begging for it harder, faster; screaming so loud they’d hear you in the market.” 

His words were painting a very vivid image in Erdi’s mind. Whining and moaning she ground back against his cock, wanting what he described so badly. 

“Actually, I own land not that far outside Solitude. I live alone there. You could scream and beg as loud as you wanted and no one would ever hear you.” She moaned loudly when he found her g-spot and then he began thrusting hard and fast at the exact angle that made her shudder and clench around his fingers. 

“You want that? For me to pin you against a wall or bend you over a table and fuck you while you scream my name for me and me alone? For me to have you over and over again until you can’t walk? Is that what you want?”

‘YES!’ Erdi came to a shuddering orgasm that almost took her knees out. She’d sailed against his hand and continued to moan as Saber harshly fucked her with his fingers through it. 

When he finally pulled both hands away, Erdi was panting and flushed. She whined when she saw him lick her essence from his fingers. He chuckled. “Oh we’re going to have so much fun tomorrow.”


End file.
